Video Killed The Radio Star
by Summers-Wind
Summary: DISCONTINUED. You're the last one Lennon. Jommy.
1. Prologue

**Video Killed The Radio Star By Katie**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Video Killed The Radio Star" by the Buggles, "Instant Star" or anything else that you recognize!**_

_**A/N: A video played at Hard Rock Café on new years eve by a one-hit wonder band known as the Buggles. A catchy tune, video, and hard-to-forget lyrics later: this is what came of it.**_

_**A lot's been happening lately, between computer troubles, life, and another story that I've been working on (it's a "Hannah Montan" fic, but with my harddrive went a few chapters, and I don't know if I'm gonna get 'em back, but I'm gonna wait and see if it can be saved, before I go and re-write a few chapters.**_

_**So, here I am, fresh after catching with Plot-Bunny-itis, again! I hope that you enjoy!**_

_**Reviews: Are always appreciated. I'd also really like to know what you think of this style of writing (Read the prologue and you'll see what I mean. I'm not sure if the whole story will be like that, though.) :-)**_

**Prologue**

Hi.

Lennon Quincy's the name.  
To answer your question, before you laugh,  
No, my mom wasnt sedated when she name me  
Or at least that's what her journals claim

I'm 17 years old.

My best friend  
Sheryl Fox  
Yes, she was named after Sheryl Crow  
And I spend hours locked in my room  
Listening to tunes on the radio  
The kind that nobody owns anymore

Dad use to say that  
Video killed the radio  
Or at least he use to  
Back when he talked  
And was sane

Uncle Mason claims that it was  
Pictures came and broke my parents heart  
Singular, because they were always one  
Never plural

Uncle Chaz  
Who probably knows more about Dad than I do  
Says that it was because  
Mom was young  
And it didn't stop Dad from coming in

I bet you're wondering what happened  
To my parents  
But if you asked me  
I couldn't tell you  
Because  
I don't even know


	2. Start

**Start**

Something happened  
Six years ago  
A car accident to be exact  
I was eleven  
And Dad was driving

"Lenny"  
Shers angel-voice whispers  
"You're going back  
Again  
Again" she whispers

"Huh"

"It's not the second Tuesday"  
Sher mumbles to herself

Every second Tuesday  
Of the month  
I visit Dad  
At  
Green  
Pastures  
Residential  
Psychiatric  
Facility

It's all the way in London  
And I drive there  
Alone  
Stay for an hour  
And leave  
Then  
Do it again  
Next month

No one ever mentions it  
I'm just "out" for the day  
The teachers dont ask  
And I don't tell  
Its just one of those kinds of things

"Lenny"  
Sher whispers to me  
"I talked Daddies into watching 'Star Wars'  
For Movie night  
Your favorite"

To most  
It may seem like Sher is just this nice  
Because  
She feels sorry

But  
That's not the reason  
Its because she wants to be supportive  
And thats the  
Only  
WayThat she knows  
How  
To act

And Sher  
Sometimes knows how I feel  
Her parents married  
Had her  
Fell  
Into the  
Blind lights  
And were  
Blinded

"May the force be with you, Young Quincy"  
Uncle Chaz jokes  
I don't laugh  
I guess  
I just dont feel proud  
Of my blood  
Today

Did Luke ever feel this way  
Doubt it  
Luke had no idea  
Who his 'real' Dad was  
And his Dad wasn't in  
Fucking  
Green Pastures  
Oh the irony  
Of that name

"Lennon"  
Uncle Mason says  
"Whats happened"

"Nothing"

Which is not a lie  
Or the truth  
Either

_A/N: Thanks _tommys21, chocolateelephantz, and singer154, and Zan_ for reviewing!!  
Um... I'm not sure if the ratings going to go up 'cause of language or what not, yet.  
Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!  
Feedback is always appreciated!  
:-) :-D_


	3. Starting

_PLEASE NOTE: THE RATING IS GOING UP TO "TO" 'CAUSE OF SOME LANGUAGE._

**Starting**

This lame song  
Played on the radio  
Today

Stupid  
That's what I want to shout

And it's not just any  
Song  
It's this one  
Dad use to sing  
About stars  
The stars  
His stars  
In Demons Sky

It doesn't take a genius  
To put  
Two and two  
Together  
To realize  
That  
Demon  
Is one  
Darius  
Fucking  
Mills

That  
Bastard  
Was one  
Fucking  
Good  
Liar

He  
Was Dads  
Fucking  
Idol

And  
Then  
He took  
Mom  
From  
Dad

Or  
At least  
That's what is claimed  
By Uncle Mason

And  
It's why  
Uncle Mason  
Severed  
All ties  
He had with  
G  
Major

Its why  
Uncle Mason  
And  
Uncle Chaz  
No longer  
Make music

Well  
They do  
But it's  
Underground  
Not like  
Their relationship

They still  
Sing  
And play guitar  
In Uncle Masons  
Case

But  
It has  
Never  
Been  
The  
Same

Until  
Sher  
Got  
Noticed  
By  
A  
Wicked  
Record label  
Called  
NBR

And  
That event  
Mi  
Amigos  
Is  
Where  
My story  
Truly_  
_ Starts

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks tommys21 and Annie for reviewing and all who've read. Please review, if you've got even a moment! Thanks:) :D_


	4. Begin

**Begin**

Shers  
Meeting  
With NBR  
Just happened to  
Be  
On  
The second Tuesday  
Of the month

"Good luck  
Sher"  
I tell Shar  
"Blow  
Their brains  
Out"

And Sher  
Laughs  
Her beautiful smile  
Genuine

"You too"  
Sher tells me  
"Say hi  
To Tommy  
For me"

I smile  
The only reason  
We call my Dad  
Tommy  
Is because  
That's what  
Mom called him  
In her journals

I drive  
My  
Kick ass  
Vintage  
Mustang  
To London  
Well  
A couple miles  
Out of  
It

I give  
The security guys  
My ID  
I let them pat me down  
And  
Check my car

I give them  
My zip up jacket  
And  
My watch  
And  
My Belt  
And  
My pants fall down  
As always  
So I put on  
The Nurses Scrubs  
That they give me  
To Wear  
Instead

I  
Get escorted in  
Driven  
In one of their  
Barred  
And  
White padded wall  
Vans

Four guards  
Walk with me  
One in front of me  
One behind me  
One to my right side  
And one to my left side

We walk through  
Two special  
Air lock doors  
They gasp open  
We walk through  
Then  
They gasp closed

"Lennon Quincy"  
A guard says

"Yup"

"Thomas Dutois  
Is in the next room"  
The guard tells me  
With the same  
Sympathy smile  
I've gotten  
From him  
For years

"Alright"

The guard  
Presses a button  
And releases  
The pressurized  
Door

I  
Walk in

And  
I see  
Dad  
Sitting there  
Cross- legged  
In his  
Hospital scrubs

Pain  
His eyes  
Bleed it

He looks  
Like  
He  
Always does  
Like  
Hes  
Never  
Seen me  
Before

_ A/ N: Thanks Annie and Tommys21! Thanks everyone for reading! Please review:-) :-D _


	5. Beginning

**Beginning**

"Dad"  
I  
Offer him  
A smile  
Even though  
I feel  
Like  
Puking

Surprise  
Surprise  
I feel  
That  
Way

I slowly  
Walk over  
To him

"You look  
Good"

Dad gives me  
That  
Same  
Identical  
Stare  
That  
I've  
Been getting  
Since  
I  
Thirteen  
And  
Started  
Visiting  
Dad  
Here

I  
Miss  
Dads  
Voice

I  
Want to  
Hear it  
Again

His  
Eyes  
Hurt  
Too much  
To look  
At

But  
I can't  
Avert  
Them  
For some  
Reason

"Mason  
And Chaz  
Are doing  
Great"  
I  
Tell  
Dad

I  
Always  
Talk  
Small talk

Its  
Not  
Like theres  
Anything  
To  
Report  
Anyway

But  
Then  
I remember  
Sher  
And  
Her talk  
With  
NBR  
Today  
And  
A  
Lightbulb goes  
Off  
In my head

"Sher  
Got  
Scouted  
For a  
Record deal"  
I  
Tell Dad

Dads eyes  
Spark  
Interest  
Pure  
Interest  
Though  
His face  
Remains  
Stoic

Something  
That  
I havent  
Seen from  
Dad  
Since  
The day  
Of the  
Accident  
Right before  
The  
Accident  
And  
We were  
Playing  
At  
The park

"Shes great  
You should  
Hear  
Her  
Sing

She has  
The voice  
Of an  
Angel"

And  
Dad looks  
At me  
With  
Knowing  
Eyes  
Like

Like  
Is it  
Hope  
In his eyes  
Or  
Maybe  
Longing

I cant tell

"Her  
Voice  
Is  
Like  
If  
Janis  
Joplin  
Went  
R  
'N  
B

Or  
Bette  
Midler  
Except  
Younger"

Dad  
Smiles  
Softly

So  
Faintly  
That  
It could  
Be a  
Smirk  
And  
My eyes  
Are just  
Deceiving  
Me

The  
Expression  
On his  
Face  
Has been  
Blank  
Since  
That  
Day  
So  
I have no  
Idea if  
My eyes  
Are  
Deceiving  
Me

"Ill  
Ask  
If I  
Can bring  
Her  
Demo  
Next  
Time  
Okay"

Dad  
Stares  
At me  
Like he  
Did  
When I  
Arrived

I know  
That  
I saw  
Something  
Different  
From  
Dad  
Today  
No  
Matter  
How  
Insignificant

Now  
I have  
Hope

"Lennon  
Quincy  
You have  
To  
Leave  
Now"  
A guard  
Tells me

"Sorry  
Dad"  
I offer  
Dad  
A glance

"They say  
That I have to  
Go  
Now

But  
Ill  
Be  
Back  
Next  
Month  
Same  
Time  
I promise  
Okay"

I smile  
At  
Dad  
One  
Last  
Time  
And I  
Turn around  
And

Leave

**Disclaimer: Usual**

** A/ N: I found this chapter while browsing through my fan fictions, so I guess that I've had it for a while. I hope that you liked it. :-) Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Please review!!**


End file.
